Truth Unveiled
by FieryBallofCrap
Summary: The loss of Hecate has forced demigods to go into different schools to protect mortals, without the knowledge of mortals. To survive, a demigod must stay hidden, and without any suspicion. This follows Percy and Annabeth as they both save students and hide from students who would persecute them for their heritage.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_This whole thing is an Author's note, so you may skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read._**

 ** _First things first, DISCLAIMER._**

 ** _I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, all rights go the Rick Riordan._**

 **Okay, second, please leave a review, positive or negative.**

 **I read every review and really listen to suggestions.**

 **Last,**

 **Thank you for ALL the support in my other story, the Quadwizard Tournament. Within two weeks, it has garnered half a hundred follows.**

 **Seriously, THANKS SO MUCH.**

 **Don't forget to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW.**

 **- _FieryBallofCrap_**


	2. PROLOUGE

Percy watched in horror as the borders of Camp Half-Blood were overrun.

Only this time, it wasn't monsters. It was so much worse—mortals.

When mortals got scared, they attacked.

Upon knowing the truth, upon seeing monsters as they are for the first time, they felt terror.

Percy felt a sea of emotions. They swirled together and showered him with despair, which kept him going.

His home, the one place he truly felt safe was being destroyed, and wouldn't return for a long time—maybe even ever.

An official statement has been released by the White House.

 _"Greek gods are real," the spokesperson said firmly. "D_ _emigods are to be captured. For now, citizens are requested to stay inside as much as possible to avoid any incidents. Further statements shall be released soon."_

Right now, mortals were all over Half-Blood Hill, taking campers away—taking _his friends_ away.

The SWAT team, NBI, and US military all crowded over Camp Half-Blood like it was a ticking time bomb endangering the whole world.

For questioning or execution, Percy would never know.

He wouldn't _want_ to know.

But demigods didn't endanger the whole world, they did the exact opposite—they protected it.

And the worst part?

Percy couldn't retaliate, not unless he wanted to destroy any chance of the government trusting demigods.

And Celestial Bronze didn't work on mortals, resistance without a weapon was futile against that much enemies.

"Percy!" Rachel yelped.

Unknowingly, he had uncapped his pen, Riptide. It grew into a three foot long Celestial Bronze sword, and stabbed straight into Rachel's palm.

It bled, like a small but deep papercut. The Celestial Bronze was beginning to be effective, even to mortals.

His heart dropped in fear.

 _How was this possible?_

"Percy, we have to go!" Rachel said, crying.

Percy stared at the fire down on Half-Blood Hill for the last time.

His eyes swept over the Archery Range, the Dining Hall, the Cabins, the Lake, the Lave wall, and even through the strawberry fields.

He closed his eyes in pain, where a traitorous little teardrop fell.

This was where he felt like he belonged.

This was where he wasn't just another loser heading nowhere.

This was the first place to ever welcome him.

This was where he met _Annabeth_.

He forced himself to look ahead. Annabeth was waiting—and so were his other friends.

Camp-Half Blood held so much sentiment to Percy, watching it burn was more torturous than holding up the sky.

Because the sky was physical weight.

The loss of a home was metaphoric weight and almost physical pain on his heart.

Annabeth waved at him from the top of the holl. They had lost Jason in the chaos, and he hadn't heard from Frank or Hazel.

Piper was also in tears.

They had already lost Leo. They wouldn't be able to handle the loss of another.

Hecate was fading rapidly, the proof was the stain of red on Rachel's palm. If she survived another week, it would truly be a miracle.

She had used up the last of her power creating a final illusion. This was the last of her power—fake demigods were to be 'captured'. A diversion, so that real demigods may escape.

Legion Twelve had gone underground.

Citizens had fled, New Rome is in ruins.

The mist was gone, and soon, so would Hecate.

Percy trudged up the hill sorrowfully. He didn't look back anymore.

There was nothing to look back to but ruins and destructive fire.

Camp Half-Blood is gone.

Camp Jupiter had gone underground.

The gods themselves were nowhere to be found.

Demigods are being hunted down, one by one. The only chance of survival they had was to scatter across the nation, going to different schools, separated, unsafe.

The mortals can't kill monsters. They did not posses Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron or Magical Metal.

Magical metal was an unknown concept to them.

If the Celestial Bronze was beginning to affect Rachel, a mortal, then it would only be a matter of time before monsters affected mortals too.

Percy crawled into the van. With Argus on the wheel and tweleve other demigods cramped uncomfortably into one space, they drove South.

In Pennsylvania, they met up with the others. Camp Jupiter could not accommodate all their soldiers, some had to be let go, some left, some were killed, and some were here.

They gathered around in one place—an _offical_ meeting place.

It was a few blocks away from the Liberty Bell.

Funny how Liberty for the demigods was so close yet so far.

The demigods called it the meetup point. Demigods said their goodbyes, cying hysterically, both in fear and sadness.

They would be separated from each other.

They would go home.

Wherever that is.

Upon seeing Frank and Hazel, Percy felt as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

They were safe.

Now, they only needed to find Jason.

Percy interlaced his fingers with Annabeth's, their expressions grim.

They had a hard life in front of them, full of pain, suffering, and constant fear of mortals. But as long as they were together, they could do anything.

After all, this was Percy and Annabeth.

"Bye guys," Piper said sadly. "Iris Message when you can."

"Of course," Annabeth said absentmindedly.

The seven—now five since the death of Leo Valdez and the disappearance of Jason Grace, hugged each other, and said their possibly final goodbyes to each other.

They have gone through a lot. A major quest as serious as going to Greece and Rome had brought them to be very close friends, almost family. But they were incomplete, missing a certain humorous son of Hephaestus, and the lingering knowledge of such made them the goodbye all the more depressing.

Percy saw Grover, and felt so much relief, he could cry. Grover was his best friend, no matter what happened.

One by one, the number of people in the meetup point decreased as demigods were slowly being scattered across the country.

Percy and Annabeth went back to New York, to study in Goode. There, the people knew Percy as the swim team captain, the boy with a picture perfect life.

They had another year left before college. Percy prayed to the gods that if he couldn't survive, at least let Annabeth be safe and unharmed.

 _Let her have a happy ending, even if it wasn't with him._

Percy was terrified. The more people looked up to him, the more he was pressured to accomplish amazing things.

He knew that he was bordering his limit.

Soon, he would face a problem he couldn't solve.

And the disappearance of the mist just might be it.

.oOo.

 **Hello!**

 **So, rewrite. And I've got to say I'm very much excited to indulge into this story. I feel like this would be very serious, and wouldn't be very romantic.**

 **So if you're looking for romance, then this is _not_ the story for you.**


	3. CHAPTER ONE

Percy clutched his pen carefully in his pocket, afraid it would disappear and never return. It was a new nervous habit he had—obsessively making sure he still had Riptide with him. Since slicing Rachel's palm, he had become wary of it. He was paranoid, scared he would accidentally stab any one at any given moment.

He brought it out, twirling it like the ADHD kid he was. It was early Monday morning, Annabeth was probably still asleep. Sally and Paul were still asleep, a rarity since the birth of Estelle. Estelle had cried all night, but she was currently asleep. She looked peaceful, like an angel. Percy couldn't help but notice a slight resemblance to Nico.

He was wearing his AHS Swim Hoodie. After the quest with Gaea, he had joined the swim team to get over his ridiculous fear of drowning. So far, it seemed to work. He didn't feel completely secure in water, but it was better than before. He wanted to Iris Message Piper, to check for any news of Jason. But it was too early, 6AM in New York meant 3AM in California.

Percy decided to cook breakfast. After three fails, he gave up. It was supposed to be a sunny side up, but he had forgotten to put oil, and the yolk had broken halfway through, and shells were mixed in. He decided that it would be much safer not to poison his family with his cooking and leave the cooking to his mom.

Sally dropped plate of blue pancakes, bacon, and coffee on the table. Percy wolfed down a large stack and went to pick up Annabeth for school. Percy didn't go to Goode anymore, since it would have been to difficult to explain his one year absence without revealing his heritage.

Annabeth, on the other hand, would be going to Percy's school for the first time today.

They just walked, since Paul would need his Prius for work. The morning commute was busy, but quick. Annabeth's apartment was only a few stations away from school, and one away from Percy's apartment.

Soon, both Percy and Annabeth were in school. Percy's hoodie was seized by Sally for laundering, so Percy had no choice but to wear the Leather Jacket he got from a friend for Christmas.

Unknowingly, Percy had worn the complete bad boy look. His messy hair definitely didn't help matters. If anything, it completed the look.

It made Annabeth confused when she first saw him. With his crooked smile, Percy looked like a proper delinquent, a green eyed delinquent. But Annabeth knew better than that.

Annabeth wore her usual T-shirt and jeans, with the addition of a worn out jacket.

Upon arrival, Annabeth observed that Percy was very popular, especially among girls, and some guys too. She saw the dirty looks people shot her and Percy's interwined hands. She noticed another thing—most girls were dressed better than her.

 _Right_ , she thought. _I have to look mortal, I have to fit in._

Years of being deprived of mainstream fashion has made her clueless to the trends. She made a mental note to go shopping soon. Luckily, she still had a an international credit card from Daeladus's Laptop. She wasn't sure where it charged, but it was a matter of survival.

Students sped walked into the school. A few days ago, monster attacks have begun against mortals. It was a new type of danger for mortals, so most preferred to stay inside as much as possible.

Spoiler: People were still killed everyday.

At first, the monsters didn't mind mortals. Demigods were much more delicious. But due to some especially arrogant people who challenged the beasts and got themselves killed, monster attacks have been all over the news, scaring most mortals.

A squad of cheerleaders passed by, out of uniform (because people realistically don't wear it all day, it's against the dress code).

Chloe had just spotted Percy Jackson hand in hand with a blonde girl.

Chloe has secretly had a crush on Percy for quite a long time. They were friends back in Goode—before she got popular.

She used to hang with the likes of Rachel Dare, the artisty types. But with Rachel's intense personality, it was hard to make other friends.

Soon, she transferred to AHS. She was currently wearing a sweater and jeans. She was popular, but not an exhibitionist.

Her friend, Heather, was kind of one. She was one of the types to get a new guy in her bed every week. With all bras being push up and 90% of her wardrobe dress code violations, it really wasn't hard.

Heather broke hearts left and right. Many called her a slut, but she couldn't really care less.

As Heather always said, _You are what you love, not who loves you._ She probably got that from a song.

Chloe watched anxiously as Percy and the girl walked around, hand in hand.

"Ugh, who is that?" Heather said, voicing Chloe's thoughts.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "She looks kinda like a hobo."

It was unfortunately true. The night before, Annabeth could barely get any sleep. She was anxiously overthinking again, like the daughter of Athena she was. Her hair was a mess, her eyebags were thick, and her terribly matched clothes (A mixture of a bright red shirt and a orange jacket that clashed terribly) definitely didn't help matters. It completely contrasted to Percy, who looked stunning as always. In fact, Percy looked better than usual...he was glowing.

Gosh, Chloe wouldn't be able to bear it if they were together. But judging by his unusually happy expression and the way they acted towards each other, they probably were.

Heather's eyes glinted with mischief. "Come on, Chlo. Let's go in quick."

"Okay," Heather said. "That girl with Jackson is just temporary. I mean, with looks like that...it would be _impossible_ to keep a catch like Jackson around."

"I don't know, Heth," Chloe said. "I don't think Percy is that...shallow."

Heather's eyes narrowed at Chloe. Heather was the type to judge by looks, and Chloe had indirectly called her shallow.

Chloe was usually cool, following and agreeing with all Heather said.

In the span of five minutes, Chloe had already called her shallow, and disagreed with her.

Heather's lips forcibly curled upward, creating a smile that was both fake and sickeningly sweet. It was something Heather had been taught from a young age.

 _Sit still, look pretty, and ask._

Chloe dreaded that smile, it meant that Heather was just seconds away from having a temper tantrum.

"Don't you want to be with Percy?" Heather asked sweetly. "I can split him and the hobo."

Chloe didn't hesitate.

Chloe knew that Heather was a sociopath, but Chloe had no other friends.

It was Heather or no one.

"Yes," Chloe said, already regretting it. "Of course I do."

Heather's smile turned bone-chilling as her head filled with thoughts of mental torture she could inflict on the new girl.

 _Sit still, look pretty, and ask._

It always works.

 _.oOo._

The rest of the day was a blur for Annabeth. She couldn't focus on the lessons being taught, but it wasn't an issue, since she already knew them.

Being a daughter of Athena had its own perks.

She counted down the minutes till she met Percy. There was a total of fourty-eight minutes before lunch.

From how she remembered it in her old school, lunch was intense. There were always people cutting lines, and popular kids stealing the best tables.

Percy picked her up from her classroom, he had a free period at that time.

They marched into the cafeteria, Percy meeting a lot of people along the way. He seemed to have high fived, fist bumped, waved, or talked to everyone.

Seriously, it felt like _hours_.

By the time Annabeth and Percy sat down to eat, there was only fifteen minutes left till class resumed.

They sat at a round table, with three other people.

Luke, Ethan, and Amber.

Luke was unnerving. Not only did he have the same name as Annabeth's ex-crush ( he tried to kill her and Percy multiple times), but his gaze was a bit too intense.

People usually wavered under Annabeth's gaze, but Luke seemed to fight her, trying to dominate her.

Ethan was a bit of an oddball. He was always talking, and always had something to say. He contributed to 70% of the conversations. He was chatty and constantly laughing.

Amber, on the other hand, was more or less quiet, only speaking to add in a witty remark. She was comedic in a sarcastic way. Her curly mint green hair was eye catching, and her outfit was similar to Thalia's usual ensemble.

Amber initiated conversation with Annabeth a few times, and she seemed nice.

"So, anyway." Luke said. "How _did_ you meet Percy?"

"Summer camp," Annabeth said. "Sixth grade."

"Really?" Ethan asked. "Where? I went to a _lot_ of camps, maybe I went there once."

They looked at Percy and Annabeth expectantly.

"Uh..." Percy said, pretending to have forgotten, "I don't remember."

"Do you, Wise Girl?" Percy said.

"Nope," Annabeth said, laughing nervously. "That was too long ago."

Percy's pocket felt increasingly warm, which meant a monster was near.

After a study about how satyrs' noses detect monsters and demigods, the Hephestasus Cabin in collaboration with the Athena Cabin, were able to create a prototype of the Monster Detector.

It fit in your pocket, and turned hot if a monster was near.

Right now, it was very warm.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. "Monster attack."


	4. CHAPTER TWO

"Get them out," Annabeth said. "They'll trust you."

Annabeth was good at reading people. It was a matter of survival in the Greek world. You had to know your opponent.

A large crash resounded as a gigantic club broke into the walls of the school cafeteria. A large monster entered, wailing and screaming bloody murder.

The table nearest to the wreckage flew away, but was fortunately empty.

The monster's one hideous eye washed its gaze over the screaming children who ran toward the exit. He raised his club, and smashed it on the head of a nearby student, who crumpled as the skull let out an audible crack.

He was dead.

The cyclops roared in sadistic delight, sending a chill through Percy's spine.

The boy who just died was John Peters. Percy didn't personally _know_ John but it was still unpleasant to see.

Percy ushered mortals away from the cafeteria, and was dragged by Amber, who grabbed him by the shirt.

Percy tried to resist, knowing that he was the only one of two able to defaet this monster.

"You want to die?" Amber said. "These monsters are a whole new level of dangerous, Percy don't get killed."

Percy still tried to resist, knowing he'd been through worse. "But Annabeth—"

"—is safe. I saw her come go through with Ethan."

Percy looked into Amber's determined eyes and realized that she wouldn't leave without him. He worried about Annabeth. But then he remembered—Annabeth always survived with wit and technique. Right now, it was Percy's duty to make sure that no one saw Annabeth as she fought the cyclops.

Gods know anyone seeing her was more dangerous than a raging cyclops.

All students had gone from the cafeteria, with the exemption of Annabeth.

Annabeth was alone, with only her drakon bone sword for company against a twelve-foot cyclops with a club and serious anger management issues.

But since Annabeth was a strong, independent woman, she had no problem defeating the Cyclops.

The sword was new for her, she lacked the training to charge in alone. Lucky for her, she was a child of Athena, so it wasn't hard to trick an angry, impulsive cyclops.

"Hey!" she yelled. The cyclops dropped the body of John Peters, whose limbs were just brutally ripped off. Annabeth tried not to puke, it was just so bloody and...ugh.

The cyclops whipped its head to face her, and dropped the body. "Demigod!" It yelled in delight.

Blood splattered on the floor as the body fell.

It charged towards her, causing a small earthquake, almost knocking Annabeth off her balance. Annabeth backed her hands into the wall behind her, making sure that it was there.

The cyclops ran into the wall, narrowly missing Annabeth, who jumped out of the way at the last minute. He left a large crack on the cement, and a small hole.

As the cyclops was disoriented, Annabeth climbed on top of a table right beside him. She raised her sword, and jumped on the cyclops, brutally slashing it into half.

He dissolved in gold dust, face caught mid-scream.

Annabeth walked over and bent down beside John Peters. He was obviously dead. He had lost way too much blood to still be alive.

Percy burst through the cafeteria doors. "Annabeth?" He yelled worriedly.

He had seen what went down.

"Here," Annabeth said. Her face had turned stone cold, just as John Peters's body has. Percy approached her, slightly running.

"Is he... _oh_ , he is." Percy winced, looking at all the blood and lack of attached limbs

The principal walked in the cafeteria, followed by a swarm of teachers and police officers.

A certain teacher took one look at the body and hurled straight on the floor.

"Where's the monster?" An officer demanded.

"He went away," Annabeth said. "Went back out the hole in the wall."

All eyes turned to her, in surprise.

"I hid," Annabeth stated blankly, which didn't ease the stares.

Her face was covered in blood and dirt, it was unreadable.

"Cancel class," The officer said. "We need to make an investigation."

The principal nodded politely, thanked the officer, and excused himself toward the exit.

"What's there to investigate?" Percy asked rather rudely. "A cyclops came in and _killed_ a student."

The officer grinded his teeth. "And how would you know? Did _you_ see it?"

Percy shut his mouth, and Annabeth opened hers. "I'm traumatized. Can I go home?" She pretended to tremble to prove her point.

Annabeth was not ready to deal with this crap—not right now.

"We need you for—" the officer began, but was cut off.

"Of course," AHS's guidance counselor glared at the officer and turned to Percy.

"Take care of her," she said sternly, but her eyes were friendly.

"Fine. Whatever. Go." The officer grunted.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand comfortingly. "Come on, Wise Girl."

Annabeth melted into his touch, and followed him.

Soon, they were out on the New York streets. Percy navigated expertly, like the born and raised New Yorker he was.

He knew Annabeth wasn't physically shaken up from the events, but he knew that something inside her changed. It was some type of trauma, he supposed. She wasn't sad or scared. She was mad, almost...vengeful.

"Can we go shopping?" Annabeth said suddenly, shocking Percy.

Percy studied her serious expression before cracking a smile.

"The great Annabeth Chase wants to go shopping?" Percy said jokingly. "Run, it's the apocalypse!"

Annabeth smacked Percy's arm, smiling. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Percy led her to a store known for its quality and affordability. He heard Amber talking about it a few times.

Annabeth sighed, not believing that she was actually about to do this.

But improvements on the fashion department had to be done if she wanted to pass as a regular mortal.

Percy hid his hands in his pocket, looking around. The air was kind of cold, it was an especially breezy day.

"Heard from Piper?" Percy asked as they entered the store.

"Nope," Annabeth said as she pulled out a maroon off-shoulder top. "Nice?"

"Pretty," Percy shrugged. "Any nightmares lately?"

Annabeth froze a bit. "Not particularly disturbing ones, you?"

Percy hesitated telling Annabeth. "Yeah. It's about a coin."

Annabeth looked at Percy, grabbing a pair of jeans and putting its waistband around her neck.

Perfect fit.

"And?"

"The coin—a denarii— fell into fire." Percy said. "Then it changed into Leo crying."

Annabeth thought about that. Leo crying? That was unusual. Leo was the most jokey boy she had ever met. Seeing Leo cry wasn't something she thought she would ever really witness, at least not without a great tragedy.

If Leo cried, then what happened must have been pretty bad.

"Oh." Annabeth said. "That sounds pretty bad."

She grabbed a knitted sweater from the rack. "Cute?"

"Cute." Percy agreed.

"I know," Percy said, running a hand through his untamable hair. "I'm worried."

"You need a haircut," Annabeth told him.

Percy pulled at his hair, realizing how long it truly was.

"Maybe I'll wear a manbun," Percy said with a grin.

"Oh gods no," Annabeth said, grabbing a denim jacket. "You know I don't like that."

Annabeth grabbed a leather jacket. She looked at Percy, "Denim or leather?"

Percy looked at his Leather jacket and grinned. "Definitely _Leather_. And you know we have to swear normally. No more Holy Hera, or Go to Hades."

Annabeth added it to the pile on her arm.

"Right. Fitting room, now." Annabeth pulled Percy's collar.

.oOo.

Estelle cooed as Annabeth fed her the baby food.

Estelle absolutely loved Annabeth. Annabeth knew it all, she could probably babysit Estelle for three days and not have a problem.

In many ways, Percy was jealous of Estelle.

Estelle wouldn't have to grow up in an abusive household.

Estelle had both parents.

Estelle wasn't in danger of getting captured by the FBI.

Estelle was _normal._

But in some ways, Percy was lucky too.

Estelle would have to grow up in a world with monsters.

She would live in fear, knowing everyday might be her last.

She couldn't live in blissful ignorance just as Percy had.

"Open up," Annabeth said as she made faces at the baby.

The baby raised its tiny arms as she opened her mouth in laughter. Annabeth took the chance and shoved the spoon into Estelle's mouth.

 _She's going to be a great mother,_ Percy thought as he watched Annabeth with a light smile.

But it faded as Percy remembered that New Rome was in ruins.

The future was unstable.

"Percy, Annabeth, you need to go, or you'll be late."

Paul entered the room, adjusting his tie. "Come on, I'll give you guys a ride."


	5. CHAPTER THREE

Upon arrival, Percy and Annabeth couldn't help but notice the gloomy atmosphere.

Laughter was scarce and smiles were fake.

Annabeth walked through the halls, hand in hand with Percy. Her new clothes made her look more like a teenager, she _almost_ fit in.

 _Almost_ because she looked so good in the clothes, she stood out. If the school wasn't living in fear, there was no doubt that she would be the hot topic of gossip—the girl who turned hot overnight.

However, that was not the case, as Annabeth found herself thankful for that.

Annabeth was pulled out of third period for what she pressumed to be some questioning. Of course, she was the only witness, so it made perfect sense.

Her only complaint with the system was the fact that it needed to be announced over the PA.

As her name was called, she felt multiple eyes in her.

 _Great_ , she thought. _Because the best way to blend in is to have your name announced through the PA._

Nevertheless, she went to the principal's office, taking the longest route she knew. She needed to create her story, to review it.

Under the government's watchful eye, she couldn't risk her own exposure—not when she had survived ao much.

She knocked on the door, her heart beating loudly. A secretary opened the door for her, a smile absent from her face.

This was, after all, a very serious matter.

"Ms. Chase," the principal addressed as the scretary ushered her in. "Please sit. The detective will be here soon."

Annabeth sat on the seat, awaiting the string of questions as she rehearsed her story. She put on a terrified face. She needed to look shaken, terrified, and unsure.

She needed to seem traumatized.

A loud click signified that the lock on the office door was in use. Annabeth's head whipped over to see Ulrey standing over the door with steely eyes boring into her.

Principal Ulrey walked over to his desk and adjusted the plaque on his table, the movement making light reflect off it irritatingly.

 _"I saw the tapes of the cafeteria yesterday."_

Annabeth froze. Her heart stopped as a million thoughts raced to her head, one sticking out like a sore thumb—

 _He knew._

She was so _dead._

The door was locked, and she had no way out—she was trapped. He was either a monster or a mortal about to snitch on her. Either way, things weren't looking very good.

She was left with nothing but her wits, as usual. Annabeth decided to play it cool on the off chance that she _wasn't_ seen battling the monster.

She scrunched her eyebrows together Nd cocked her head to the side innocently, knowing the answer to her question before she even asked it.

"Tapes?"

Her voice was slightly shaky, scared of the thousands of possibilities. But she kept up a strong face.

"Yes," Ulrey said, running a finger through his plaque as he looked up to Annabeth. "CCTV tapes of the cafeteria. I must say, you have quite the talent for _monster fighting_."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Annabeth said, playing dumb. All she could do was to find out Ulrey's intentions—if they were to expose her or kill her.

Ulrey looked down on the girl, his eyes staring right into hers. "Our school requires someone with your...talents to keep the monsters at bay."

The statement was so shocking that Annabeth broke character.

" _What_?"

"I'm saying, Ms. Chase," Principal Ulrey said, walking ariund his desk. "I want you to fight monsters for me. And it'd be a _shame_ if I wereto write a report to the _government_."

Ulrey took his time walking till he stood directly behind the daughter of Athena with an erratic heart.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Of course...I could always _forget_ to do that..."

Annabeth couldn't believe what she heard. A chance to stay out of the government's grasp and within Percy's is all she craved. It didn't matter to Annabeth that this was technically blackmail. At this point, it was just survival.

But she needed more than just assurance of not being caught, she had _expenses_. "Throw in a full scholarship and you got yourself a deal."

Ulrey raised an eyebrow, gaining respect for the young girl.

Annabeth was fierce with determination, and she refused to take any other deal.

"Fine." The principal said.

Of course, proof of all things needed to be eradicated.

"And the tapes?" Annabeth asked.

"—will be left in my care in case of requirement. Do we have a deal?" Ulrey asks, pushing his hand forward.

Annabeth looked at it, knowing she had no choice.

"Why are you doing this?" She spoke softly as she released the hand.

Ulrey sighed as his fingers drifted to the plaque on his desk, something Annaebth couldn't help but notice his evident obsession over.

"The government is wrong. Demigods keep us alive, not...the opposite. If I want to keep students alive, I'll need someone who knows what she's doing—someone who knows the monsters well enough to face them and leave almost unscathed."

Annabeth believed these words. Ulrey understood the wrongs of his government and was ready to go against it in secret rebellion for the greater good.

They then went on to sit in silence for a while. Soon after, Ulrey had unlocked the door and an officer entered the room.

There were bags under his eyes, and his tie was askew. Obviously, the police force has been very busy.

.oOo. 

Percy panicked the moment he heard Annabeth's name called. 

Of course, he couldn't let this show. And he resorted to the next best thing—extreme overthinking.

Anxiety bubbled up in his brain as he imagined countless scenarios ending up in his separation with Annabeth. 

He couldn't take it. 

"Ms. Reiner, can I go to the restroom?"

The teacher stared right at Percy. "I don't know, _can_ you?

Percy glared at her with next-level venom, making her knees weak with fear. A stirring sensation within her felt excruciatingly painful and unnatural.

He had a look in his eye—crazed yet desperate.

Ms. Reiner cringed and she motioned Percy out the room. 

Percy ran through the hallways, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

Annabeth had to be safe.

He _needed_ her to be safe.

 **HELLO SO I HAVE BEEN ABSENT FROM THIS ATORY FOR A WHILE BUT I'M KINDA BACK AND READY TO UPDATE MORE. Thank you for reading this story out of all the other fanfics out there I hope you enjoy the story and that you will feel free to point out any quettions or mistakes.**

 **Replies:**

\- How did they hide their weapons? Just curious!

 **Well, each demigod has their own method. Annabeth always keeps her drakon sword in her unnaturally large bag that is filled with an unnatural amount of Greek Mythology and Architecture books and nothing school-related while she has around three knives hidden somewhere in her body. She brings this bag _everywhere_. Percy had a pen for a sword, and it fits in his pocket.**

\- Wait, I thought they were going to different schools...? Or is my brain being the potatohead it is?

 **Yes, most demigods _should_ be separated. However, Percy and Annabeth listen to no one and therefore chose the same school in _secret_.**


End file.
